


Disappearance of the candy canes

by Echo_star



Series: 12 days of X-mas oneshots; Underground Edition [3]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Candy Canes, F/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: When John finds the remnants of the candy cane stash and a hormonal Clarice





	Disappearance of the candy canes

"No don’t die, you can’t!” Clarice wails, eyes glued to the tv screen. Tears fall down her face but she’s too enthralled with the movie to notice. 

John was down the hall when he heard her cry, and immediately rushes to see what’s wrong. As he crashed into the room he freezes as he takes in the scene before him. 

His wife, heavily pregnant, sitting on the bed surrounded by candy cane wrappers. Her large green eyes filled with tears, a few falling slowly down her face as she watches the small tv he had found for her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, worried that either she or the baby are in pain. 

“Dobby died." She whispered, her voice cracking. 

“You mean on Harry Potter?” He asks, amusement not so subtlety, colouring his tone. He quells his humor as a very hormonal and now angry, Clarice shifts herself to glare at him. 

"Yes! He died endangering himself, to save his friends. That sounds like someone else I know. He didn’t deserve to die, it’s Christmas. Elves shouldn’t die during Christmas” She reasons as she shifts her gaze back to the tv. 

John hovers in the doorway, this isn’t the first time Clarice has been incredibly hormonal, though it’s definitely the most amusing. He’s unsure what to do; does she want him with her or would she rather be left alone?

Clarice makes the decision for him, as new tears roll down her cheeks and she looks to him lost.

"Why did he have to die?” She whispers, voice cracking with emotion. 

He makes his way to her, laying down and gently pulling her so she’s laying in his arms watching the last few minutes of the movie. 

“I don’t know sweetheart. Sometimes bad things happen to good people.” She turns in his arms, snuggling up against him, placated by his answer. John surveys the pile of candy wrappers. 

"Did you honestly eat ALL the candy canes, again?" John asks, failing to hide his mirth. 

Clarice bites his shoulder in retaliation. "Don't be mean. Your baby wanted them" She gently chides, situating herself comfortably against his body. She closes her eyes as exhaustion overcomes her. 

"I think his mother did too" He smirks knowing Clarice's love of candy canes all too well from the last few years. He isn't surprised when she falls promptly asleep, the previous restless nights catching up with her. He smiles, presses a kiss to her hair. Watches over her until she wakes, their baby kicking up a storm. 

 


End file.
